What Do You Mean You're Bad At Biology?
by lucreziadormentaire
Summary: Tsukishima & Yamaguchi studying together on a hot, sunny day.


One of my first fanfictions. Very short, fluffy and simple.

* * *

Yamaguchi taps his pencils down the wooden table continuously.

"Stop that, you're breaking my concentration." Tsukishima clicks his tongue and complains, but his eyes never leave the textbook.

"Right, sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi cracks a grin. "But, uh, I can't focus in this kind of weather..." Yamaguchi sighs bitterly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He tugs the hem of his shirt upward, showing off his bare stomach. It would probably catch Tsukishima's attention, if the blonde isn't already too absorbed with his homework. Yamaguchi is drenched in sweat, making his exposed skin glows in contact with the sun's creeping light. His hair is damped to his temple and nape, and his face flushed red.

Summer is just around the corner, but the heat is already unbearable for Yamaguchi. Their feet are tangled underneath the table, both are covered in sweat, but none of them seem to pull away.

"I'll get us another drink." Tsukishima closes his book and takes his glasses off to wipes the sweat off his temple before getting up and exits the room. When he gets back, Yamaguchi has his hair tied up into a ponytail and is biting at the hem of his shirt while fanning himself. His eyes are fixated on the book right in front of him. Tsukishima swallows thickly and quickly dismisses the inappropriate thought he's having. He places the glasses in the table and Yamaguchi quickly reaches for it, the hem of his shirt falls back down, much to Tsukishima's dismay.

Yamaguchi dips his fingers into the glass as he tries to grab a hold of an ice cube. Once he obtains one, he pops it into his mouth.

Tsukishima cringes at his action, seemingly disgusted. "Gross."

Yamaguchi sticks his tongue out before licking his fingers clean. He becomes aware of Tsukishima's eyes on him so he flashes his boyfriend the usual smirk. "Like what you see?"

Tsukisima narrows his eyes and pretends he saw nothing.

* * *

"Tsukki, I'm really bad at this." Yamaguchi whines.

"At what?"

"Biology," Yamaguchi draws circles on his textbook absent-mindedly.

"Hm..." Tsukishima inches closer to the boy. "Show it to me."

Yamaguchi pushes the textbook to Tsukishima's direction lazily. "This, is hard to memorize," He points at a certain part in the book and licks his lips unconsciously.

Tsukishima glances for a second before turning his gaze back at the book. "It's not that hard, here, look." He scribbles down a note on the book.

"Ah, I see. This makes it easier." Yamaguchi nods and smiles slightly. "Then can you do my homework for me?"

Tsukishima makes a face and sighs. "Really, Yamaguchi?"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." Yamaguchi mutters, chewing the edge of his pencil and purses his lips. "You're just, really good at everything, Tsukki… That's not fair…" He trails off and wipes his sweat with his shirt.

Tsukishima twitches. He closes his eyes and exhales. "Look, fine. I'll teach you. Biology." Tsukishima leers and leans in closer, flushing his body against Yamaguchi's back.

Yamaguchi beams at him. "Thank you!"

"I'll teach you a different kind of biology."

"What—"Yamaguchi is abruptly cut when Tsukishima grabs him by the shoulders and pins him down to the floor. "Wait—Tsukki!" he shrieks.

"Were you seducing me on purpose?" Tsukishima glares down at the sweating mess under him.

Yamaguchi swallows thickly. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to say, Tsukki." He wills himself to tear his eyes away from Tsukishima, but instead he finds himself trying to count Tsukishima's golden eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Tadashi." Tsukishima growls, he sounds frustrated at some point. He presses his knee down between Yamaguchi's thighs.

"Oh god—"Yamaguchi's breath hitches. He tries to reach out for his mouth but Tsukishima grabs his forearm tightly, it'd probably leave a mark. "Damn, it, Tsukki! I wasn't trying to do anything! It was just really hot," _And it's about to get hotter._

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. His free hand travels down to grabs on Yamaguchi's hip and keeps him still. "Well, today's your lucky day. Usually, I wouldn't have sex with you sweating like this, because, gross."

Yamaguchi whines. "Just get to it, Tsukki."

They end up neglecting their home works.


End file.
